Friends Come and Go
by deidararulez
Summary: Sakura believes that statement, but can friends stay forever? Rated M for later chapters, and the story is better... hopefully. This is mostly about Sakura's tough life, and the troubles with friends and some boys. Please read notice! chapter 5...
1. A New Friend

_**HEY PEOPLES!! XD **_

_**well, i am here with another fanfic...(no duh) and this one is kinda inspired on what is going on here in my life... People are stressing me out so bad!! i just want to end it all...**_

_**but hopefully this story will relieve some stress... hopefully...**_

_**Well, here it goes!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto... sadly...**_

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning.

She then remebered that she had the clock set 40 minutes ahead.

I'll just close my eyes for a minute, she thought. She then drifted into a deep sleep.

Sakura woke again to a feeling of someone pulling on her foot. Getting annoyed with the feeling, she jerked up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "What the hell do you want!?"

Sakura immediately shut her mouth when she saw her mother staring wide eyed at her. Her mom looked at her with disgust etched into her face. Sakura hated that look, it looked so disapproving...

"Don't you dare say that again!" Her mother said, with a sickening calmness to her voice.

"Hn." Sakura grunted. She didn't care to what her mom said, as long as she got through life.

"Sakura, shut up."

Sakura hated it when her mother talked to her like that. So she decided to see how far she could push her before she called for 'back-up'.

"No." She stood up, and then stood up and crossed her arms, looking straight at her mother.

Her mother looked a little taken aback by her words, but she quickly went back to her usually calm face.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. I _said shut the fuck up_." Once again, Sakura stood there, and a smirk grew on her face. "No."

Her mother grew red in the face, and then grew smug. "Oh well, atleast I don't have to get ready for school in, oh, I don't know, 12 minutes?"

Sakura gasped and looked at the clock. Damn, it read 7:28 a.m.

"Hn, well atleast I don't have to get ready for work!" With that said, Sakura grabbed her clothes and rushed downstairs. Once she had her clothes on, she hurried to put her make-up on. She grabbed her back, and hurried out the door. But what her mom said made her pause.

"Heheh, your such a stupid bitch, why do you think we prefer Karin over you?"

Sakura slammed the door as she felt tears come to her eyes. She hated that thing of a sister. She always acted better than her, and she was the 'good' child. Heh, good my ass. She was always all over the boys at school, and all over Sasuke. Sometimes Sakura wished she was her sister, but not for long, only when Sasuke looked at Karin. He never seemed to look at her.

Sakura soon arrived at her bus stop, and just stood and waited for the bus. There were other people there too, but she paid them no mind. One girl was preppy, with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was what irked Sakura the most, well, not as much as her own damn sister, but you get what she means. The other girl was annoying as hell, and she didn't look so good. She was... weird. Her name was Ayame. There were three other boys there as well, and they were okay, but she wouldn't hang out with them.

One of the main things she didn't talk to them was because she was shy.

Yes, Sakura Haruno was shy.

The reason she was shy was because of her pink hair, and it just made her stand out along the normal colored hair of the other kids.

She looked up when she heard laughing. She saw that preppy girl twirling her hair and looking at her. She sighed as the girl, Ino called over to her, a smirk on her face.

"Che your so stupid Forehead!! Do you actually think that Sasuke-kun will like you?" She laughed along with the other people, but one person didn't actually laugh. He looked over at her with regret in his ocean-blue eyes, almost as if he was pleading with her to forgive him from Ino's mean comments.

Sakura gave him a glare, and he turned away sad. But on the inside she was screaming at herself to take it back. But she knew she had to do it. If Naruto wanted to hang out with people who were mean to her, then so be it, but she wouldn't talk to him unless he was alone.

Sakura turned her head and grabbed her bag which she dropped and walked up to the bus which had just pulled up.

She couldn't wait to see her good friend Tenten. She sat on the bus and waited for the stop which would allow her to see Tenten.

Finally Tenten boarded the bus. But she pointedly ignored Sakura. Puzzled, Sakura tried to question her. But, she still ignored her.

Finally, she got a response out of her.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Sakura could have sworn her world came crashing down. Tenten was the only one who listened to her and hung out with her, and now she won't even talk to her...nicely.

Sakura leaned against the window, and tried not to let the tears that were welling up in her eyes fall. She sighed as other people got onto the bus.

She then noticed they were stopping at a stop that they usually don't stop at. She perked up when she saw a girl with bun-like things in her hair, which was like a blondish color, except they weren't tucked in like a bun. There were four on her head, and she came onto the bus with three other people. Hmmm, she thought, they must be from another town.

The girl with the blondish hair sat down in front of her and smiled at Sakura and said a friendly hi.

Sakura immediately liked her. She had a nice personality about her, and she seemed friendly, unlike some people. She stole a glance at Tenten who was looking at them with a hint of jelousy in her eyes.

Sakura tried to hide the smug smirk that slid on to her face.

Yes, maybe her and this new girl could be friends.

* * *

_**Well, how was it?!**_

_**i hope it was good! Oh, and this is based off of someone...**_

_**And when this story is done, i will tell u guys!! XD**_

_**i'm so nice huh? no jk!! XD**_

_**Please Review!! it would make me so happy to know someone likes this story!! and even when this story is complete, still review!! XD**_

_**Deidararulez (cuz he does! XD)**_


	2. Guess Who?

_**HEY PEOPLES!! XD**_

**Weell, here's the next chapter!!**

**Please Read and Review!! PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm, Nope, still don't own Naruto. But i might when i update next... XD**

When they arrived at school, Sakura learned the girls name was Temari, and the other two people she got on with was her brothers. The red-haired boy's name was Gaara, and the other one was Kankuro.

She saw Temari go and sit down at one of the tables. Sakura decided to go and see her.

Once she approached her, Sakura summoned up all of her courage to say 'hi'. But, Temari got there first.

"Hi?" Temari said, looking at her quizzically. Sakura, surprised that she said something first, closed her mouth, only to open it again. 'Great, she must think I look like a fish', she mumbled to herself.

"Huh? What was that? You said something about a fish..."

"Oh! Nothing nothing!" Sakura shuffled her feet nervously. Well, atleast this was getting somewhere.

"So... um... do you want to be..." Sakura felt like she was going to die. After all, Tenten was her only friend for 3 years... before that, she was a loner. And can you guess why? One, Big forehead, Second, pink hair.

"Friends? Sure, why not?" Temari smiled warmly at Sakura. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and sat down beside her. They sat there in a comfortable silence, until Sakura heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Sakura-chan un!" Both girls turned their heads to the voice.

Temari was looking at the boy, as if she were trying to remember where she had seen his face before. Sakura could have sworn her heart had gone to heaven. There, right in front of her was her child-hood friend, Deidara.

"Deidara!!" Temari's eyes widened when she heard that name. She grabbed Sakura when she tried to go to him.

"Um Temari, what are you doing?" Sakura saw pain and hatred in Temari's eyes, which were directed at Deidara.

"Sakura stay away from him!" Temari whispered urgently, whispering so Deidara couldn't hear her. But what she didn't know was that Deidara could hear everything.

"Why?" Sakura tried to pull her arm free, but that only caused Temari to hold on tighter.

"Because Sakura, he-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Deidara was standing in front of them, a death glare directed at Temari. Temari flinched under his gaze.

Sakura turned around again, and practically flew into Deidara's arms, who's death glare had disappeared when Sakra turned around.

Once in his arms, Sakura began to smother him with questions. But Deidara held a finger to her lip.

"Now now Saku-chan, one at a time, un!"

"Ok!" But before she could ask her question, Temari slid past her, but not before she slipped a note into her hand. Temari then gave Sakura a look that clearly read 'be careful', but of what, was unkown to her.

Temari cast one last hateful glance at Deidara and then disappeard into the crowd.

Seemingly to forget Temari, Sakura turned to Deidara and started with some questions.

"Ok, first of all, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here because I want to be here, un."

Sakura playfully pushed him, then spoke, "No seriously Deidara, why are you here!?"

Deidara grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Sakura, I'm here because of a mission."

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily. "What do you mean? Who gave you a mission?"

Deidara's gaze turned downcast. "Sakura, i joined Akatsuki."

Sakura felt her stomach drop. Akatsuki was something they had hated since childhood. It was something both of them never talked about. It was some thing that they swore to each other to never join. But what happended to that promise? Why had he joined Akatsuki?

"Deidara... I... I have to be alone for awhile." Sakura turned to go, but her wrist was held tightly in his hand.

"No, Sakura. un. Don't go!" Sakura pulled her wrist free and continued to walk away.

"I'm sorry Deidara, but I want to be alone..." Sakura was walking away, just like she did all those years ago...

"Sakura, it's not like I had a choice, un!"

"Yeah...right." Sakura turned to cast a glare at him, but then wished she hadn't. Deidara was standing there, tears welling up in his eyes, looking crestfallen, broken. Damn, Sakura thought. I need to quit softening up like that. But she was saved by the bell... literally. The bell had wrung, signalling to the kid's to come inside and head to their classes.

With one last sad glance, she looked at Deidara and hurried into the school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once inside her classroom, she went to her usual spot at the back of the room, in the corner...which is dark.

Up in the front, she saw Temari talking freely with another girl. The girl had darkish blue hair, and pale whitish eyes. Ah yes, Sakura remebered that girl. She was named Hinata, and she was probalby more shy and timid than Sakura. She probably won't talk to me anymore, she thought, after all, she has found someone else.

But, Sakura was wrong. Temari soon spotted her, and came up to her, wiht Hinata by her side, poking her forefingers together. A habit, Sakura once heard her say to Neji.

"Hey Sakura, this is Hinata!!" Temari grabbed Hinata and brought her up in front. Hinata blushed and said a quiet 'hello'.

Temari cast a look at the two empty desks by Sakura. "Mind if we sit here?"

Sakura gave them a smile, "Of course not!"

Temari returned the smile, and sat down, pulling Hinata with her. Sakura like the thought of having two friends by her. This moment would have been peaceful, but Deidara came crashing through the door, panting hard, and looking disheveled.

Sakura would have laughed at her friend's appearance, but she was to caught up with him joining Akatsuki.

Not even 30 seconds had passed when the bell rang. All the kids that were standing, hurried to their desk. That left two chairs left... one in the front, and one by Sakura. Deidara was heading to the seat when Sasuke came gliding in, and practically flew to his desk, which was the one Deidara was going to sit. Deidara sighed in defeat, and sat down next to Sakura.

"Uchiha, you're late!" The teacher said, obvious annoyance in her voice, but you could tell she was trying her hardest to not jump Sasuke.

Sasuke, apparently noticing her attraction towards him, decided to toy with her. "Do you really care?" he said, making his voice extra smooth and silky.

The teacher had a dreamy look on her face, and said, "No Sasuke, not at all..." She continued with the dreamy look, when a random girl (cough Sakura cough) cleared her throat rather loudly.

The teacher snapped out of her daze, and started to teach class... finally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the bell rung, they were headed off to 2nd period... but oddly, Deidara was following Sakura... Sakura, getting annoyed by this, stopped, snatched his schedule and read it over. her eyes widened considerably when she saw that they had the same schedule.

"Deidara... why do we have the same schedule?"

"OH!! Easy, un! I asked for the same schedule as you!!" Deidara, apparently happy with his victory, started to smile stupidly. He then looked at Sakura, expecting to see her dancing for joy, but instead saw her looking very...very...VERY disturbed.

Sakura, feeling disturbed (A/N: No Duh XD) about the whole thing, dropped his schedule, and ran to her class... or to be more precise, _their_ class.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally lunch arrived, and as usual, Sakura went to her usual spot... in the dark corner of the lunch room. However, she didn't sit alone. Temari saw her, and ran over to her, while dragging Hinata behind.

"Hey Sakura!!" She said, and sat down. Unfortunately for Hinata, Temari was still holding onto her, and thus making Hinata fall when she sat down.

"Whoops, sorry Hinata." Temari grinned sheepishly and then turned her attention back to Sakura.

They both sat there, staring at each other, until Temari's stomach growled...literally. Sakura gave her a 'WTF' look and Temari gave her a smile.

"So, what do they have for food here?"

Sakura took a deep breath and prepared for what she told anyone who asked...

"Shit." With that oh so true statement said, Sakura laid her head on the table, but not before catching Temari's 'you have got to be kidding me' face.

Sakura picked her head back up and said, "What, it's true!" Temari, still having the 'you have got to be kidding me' look on her face, switched it 'WTF' look.

"What? You don't believe me? Look for yourself." Temari looked over to the kid's coming out of the food thing, carrying a tray, with what looked to be the suspected 'shit'.

"Ewww."

Sakura saw Deidara come out of the cafeteria and he was looking for a place to sit... Sakura felt bad for him. That's how she was when she first came here.

Sighing greatly, she called him over. She also saw a warning look from Temari, but she pretended not to see it. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief, and ran over to her.

Once there, he gave her a lop-sided grin and was about to eat when Sakura grabbed his spoon and threw it over to some unlucky random kid, who started screaming about ' having shit in his hair'. Sakura smirked, and looked over to Deidara, who was looking at his hand.

"Um... why did you throw my spoon at that random kid, un?" The 'random kid' gave a glare their way.

Sakura sighed, "Deidara, that's not food...it's shit."

"Ewww." He said while pushing his tray away. Sakura smiled at his child-like actions. Then a frown found its way to her face. _I don't want to be mad at him_... Sakura thought, I_ really want it to be like all those other times. Hmm, maybe he does have a reason for joining... that place. _With her thoughts reaching a decision, she smiled wider. _But what about Temari saying to stay away from him? I think I should talk to her first, then talk to Deidara._

She looked over at Deidara and saw him staring at her. She blushed and turned away. _Wait, why am I blushing? He always looks at me._

**But not like that!! said Inner Sakura**

_Damnit!! I thought therapy got rid of you!!_

**Heh, you think you could get rid of me by therapy! I'm to willful for that!!**

_Hmm, I guess your right..._

**Damn Straight.**

_So what did you mean he doesn't look at me like that?_

**Oh, remeber all of those times he did look at us? It was NOT like that!! His gaze right now is kinda longingish...**

_Hmmm. I wonder what that means?_

**Damn it!! Your so stupid! But, I'll leave you to figure it out!**

_But..._

**Bye!!**

"Damn Inner..." Sakura muttered.

"Huh what was that Sakura?" Temari said, having grabbed Deidara's food and was now... eating it...

"Oh, umm nothing..." Sakura said, a disgusted look on her face.

"What, it's delicious!"

"No it's not!!"

"Yes it is!"

While they continued to fight, Deidara was still looking at Sakura.

_Hmm, she has gotten prettier, un..._

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts, and mentally slapped himself. _Since when do I think Sakura's pretty, un?!_

He didn't know the answer, but he did know, even though he won't admit it, he had a slight attraction towards Sakura.

_Maybe this mission isn't such a good idea..._

_**Wow, that chapter took 3 days... and it's not even that long!! XC**_

_**well i didn't really like this chapter... but maybe you did!!**_

_**please review and tell me!!**_

_**Thanx XD**_

_**Deidararulez (cuz he does! 8D)**_


	3. BITCH SLAPPED!

**YAY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! XD**

**well if you read the top, then you would know... IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**okay... well, i would like to give a big thanks to the 5 people that reviewed!!!! i am so happy!! it's more than what i got for the other one. . .**

**But still!! those peoples are **_**Sakura-chan2403**_**!! and thank u, i'm glad u like it!!**

_**Annalee**_** (she goes to my school!) and yes, u do like the sh*t!! 8D**

**wateveruwannacallme, and onece again, i'm glad u like it!!! and i updated!! xD**

**~SasoDeiFan (she's been my online friend for a long time and i luv her!!) thank u!! and it means alot to me for you to review!! **

**And last but not least (i hope!) xXKemishaxChanXx (she's my sister!!) thank u for taking your time to read it!! XD**

**AND THAT'S IT!! but if you can, you should check out SasoDeiFan's profile!! she writes AWESOME STORIES!! XD**

**WELL ON WITH THE STORIE!! (or chapter)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto.... sadly.... really sadly.... like the most saddest thing on earth... well for you people too!! XD**

* * *

Sakura jumped when she heard the bell rang, signaling it was time to go home... WAIT?!?! IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME??

_Damn, _she thought, _where was I??_

"Sleeping!!" Some random kid yelled. Sakura looked around, puzzled as to how this random kid could read her mind.

Shaking her head, and not having time to ponder who that kid was, she ran out the door, only to bump into Temari.

"Hey Sakura!!" She sang happily.

'Hi Temari. how was your day?" Sakura tried to smile patiently, but it turned into a frown.

Temari, noticing this decided to take her time.

'Well... my... day... was... good..."

"Hey Temari? Why are you talking so...slow?"

Temari smirked, "Because it seemed like you didn't want to see me!!" Temari pointed at her and ran the other way... she came back grinning sheepishly.

"Oh yeah... I ride the same bus as you... heheh."

"Oh... ok... I have no problem with that... not at all... nope, still no problem..." Sakura would have continued, but Temari tapped her shoulder impatiently.

"Come on, we're going to be late to the bus!" She grabbed Sakura and ushered her out the door.

xXxXxXxXxXx XD

Once in the bus, Sakura took the lead and sat in her usual spot... the one in the middle of the bus... the one that's secluded... and dark... and lonely... and (oh, you get the point!!)

The only person who sat close to her was her EX-best friend TenTen... who is mean.

Temari sat down with her and looked around. "Wow, sure is dark here, right?"

"It's always like that... because no one sits here."

Temari looked at her puzzledly, "But why wouldn't anyone sit with you?"

"Hold on, let me get it going real quick..."

"What do you-"

All of a sudden, Temari felt a dark aura come around her. She gasped, and tried to hide, but, as suddenly as it come, it went away.

She looked at Sakura, "Did you feel that?! What was that?"

Sakura looked at her and smiled, "That is why people don't sit with me... the dark aura keeps them away!"

"Okay..."

Since Sakura had a new friend, she had to get used to being comfortable around her... maybe small talk would work... maybe.

"So Temari... why did you want me to stay away from Deidara this morning?"

Temari's cheerful mood vanished, "Damn... I actually forgot about that. Well, you probably won't believe me."

"Of course I... might."

Temari looked at her. "Ah well, good enough for me!"

So her story began... you know, the one where Deidara kidnaps Gaara and tries to kill him... that story... although highschool style.

Once Temari finished, she looked at Sakura to see her reaction. She couldn't really believe it when she saw disgust written on her face.

"But... But Deidara wouldn't do that! It's not like him, it's p-probably a misunderstanding!" Sakura was shaking her head in denial.

Temari grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Sakura, it's the truth! I was there!"

Sakura glared at her, "Oh, and who should I believe! Someone who I just met, or someone who I have known my whole life?? Answer that question!!"

They stopped at Temari's stop.

"Fine, you can believe him! But I just want you to be safe Sakura." Temari wiped the tears from her eyes, got up, and with one last glance at Sakura, she left.

But not before Sakura saw her mouth the words 'be careful'.

Sakura felt the anger die away in her, and she immediatley felt bad. She wanted to say sorry to her, but her stupid damn pride got in the way...(she must have got it from Sasuke!)

_Darn... my only friend too..._

**Che, you still got Deidara!!**

_Hmm, I guess your ri- hey!! I'm mad at him too!!_

**Sheesh! It was just a suggestion!!**

_Eh, who asked you!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 8D

Finally, they arrived at Sakura's house. But guess who was there waiting there for her??

**THAT BITCH KARIN!!**

"Hey Sakura!" she said in a snotty voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uh what did you say to me? I'm telling mom you swore!"

"Shut up!" Sakura freakin' had enough of Karin's snooty voice!

"HEY! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO ME YOU FREAKIN' BIT-" Guess who couldn't say the last word??

KARIN!!

Karin found herself on the ground, looking up at a steaming mad Sakura.

"KARIN YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING SNOOTY BITCH!! I FUCKING HATE YOU! HOW COULD ANYONE LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY SASUKE THINKS YOUR SO ANNOYING!!"

Sakura was gasping for breath as she finished those long and loud sentences.

"Oh yeah, and Karin, you got bitched slapped... twice!"

"What do you mea-"

**SLAP!!**

"That's what I mean by twice!"

Sakura turned on her heal and left.


	4. Just Like old Times

**HEY PEOPLES!! XD WELL, HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!! **

**I don't think that this one took soo long… I think… heheh…**

**Aw well, thanks to you people who reviewed… it means a lot to me! XD**

**Well, here's the chapter!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. But if I did…. *evil grin appears* 8D**

***Sigh* We all deserve some Naruto... 8D**

* * *

When Sakura first walked into the house, what she first felt was a HUGE SLAP TO THE FACE!!

She looked up at her mother, and gave her a glare that would rival the Uchiha's . She then remembered that her sister had a phone… damn, that's probably how her 'mom' knew what had taken place outside. _I am going to fucking KILL HER!_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she was slapped again. Her mother seemed to enjoy her pain, so the least Sakura could do was not to give her mother the pleasure of seeing her whimper.

Once again, Sakura glared at her mother, but immediately stopped when she heard her dad making his way down the stairs… _I'm dead… _Sakura thought dejectedly. There was no escaping now.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, and waiting for the first blow to the head… this was a usual thing for her, and she knew that struggling would just make it worst.

The first blow came harder than usual. Sakura felt the side of her head burn and ache, but she knew that they were just beginning.

Her dad then grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. It took Sakura all she had not to cry out. That would only give them satisfaction. She felt the tears prick at her eyes, and she knew her body was bruised.

Her dad continued to punch, kick, yell, and anything that would cause physical and emotional abuse.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to cry out, she had to do something, they were going to far this time. Before Sakura could cry out, she slipped into what people in her situation would call a type of relief… unconsciousness.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXD**

Sakura awoke later to find herself still on the floor, and she was covered in bruises… she also noticed that she was bleeding from her mouth.

She went into her bathroom and tried to clean herself up. While she soaked in the bathtub, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to Deidara and think about him in the Akatsuki. She knew that he really never meant to go, but… well, she just didn't know.

So, she pondered, I will talk to him tomorrow and try to straighten things out.

**YEAH!! 'Cuz who would want to be mad at their friend when she hasn't seen him in forever??**

_How did you get here??_

**Che, did you really think the backdoor would really keep me out??**

_But… But I locked it!_

**Well, I gotta admit that did stop me… but not for long!! I mean who leaves there key under the door mat?? (I do! XD)**

_Oh… well…._

**You place your key under the mat huh?**

_Uh NO! _

**Mhmmm…**

_Eh, who asked you?_

Sakura was woken from her reverie when she heard her little sister screaming about something…. Stupid…. Really stupid!

Sakura then heard the sound of slapping, and she couldn't help but smirk. At least someone else got hurt in this family!

Sakura got out of the tub and put on what you could call pajamas and went into a fitful sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxC**

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she felt sore and banged up. She went to look in the mirror and saw her body.

She made a face and decided to put on some baggy clothes so no one would notice…. Not like they cared anyway,

She sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXD**

She barely made it to the bust stop, and by then she felt as if she had run miles on end.

She boarded the bus and felt like she had no problems when she remembered her 'disagreement' with Temari.

Damn… It's only been a day, and I already have like two people mad at me!

They stopped at Temari's stop, and Sakura looked at her. Temari was purposely trying to avoid her gaze, but Sakura grabbed her hand as she tried to walk by.

Temari looked at her quizzically, but then Sakura pulled her into a big hug.

Temari pulled away and said, "Wow… you've really lost it…"

Sakura pouted. "Have not!"

"Have too!!"

"HAVE NOT!!"

"HAVE TO- wait, does this make us friends again??"

Sakura shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Temari smiled in relief and relaxed in her seat.

It was quiet for the remainder of the ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXC**

When the got off the bus at school, the first thing Sakura noticed was TWO groups of fan girls. One was by Sasuke, and would you believe it, Deidara.

Sakura, knowing her 'friend' needed her help by the look of things, (he was trying to climb the table!) she went over and tried to play the part of his imaginary girlfriend.

Sakura slipped threw the crowd, trying to act like a fan girl. (that's the only way they'll let you through!)

Once she got to the front of the crowd, she jumped up on the table, and seized Deidara's arm.

She gave a very deadly and nasty look to the fan girls and said, "Back of bitches, he's mine!"

The weak and scrawny fan girls started to dissipate, but then a HUGE, AND I'M TALKING HUGE girl came up with the ugliest face in the world…

"What do you mean he's yours?" She said in the snottiest unfeminine voice ever.

"I mean exactly what I said bitch!" Sakura, to emphasize it more grabbed his arm tighter.

The girl looked at her with a glare, and then turned to Deidara who was still stunned by her actions.

"Why would you go out with her when you could have someone like me?" She said, trying to look feminine by tossing her hair and pursing her lips. ( A/N: EWWWWW)

Deidara swallowed, "Umm… no thank you…" He was trying not to be mean, but this girl was ugly!

She pouted, "But why would you want her? She has pink hair, and he freakin' forehead is big!"

Deidara glanced at Sakura and saw her eyes flaring up. He gulped, because he knew exactly what that 'look' meant.

So, Deidara did the next best thing he thought of… sure she might kill him later, but if it would get him out of this little conflict, then he would risk it.

Deidara grabbed her other arm, and pulled her into a big hug and then kissed her forehead.

Sakura looked at him stunned, but his eyes said to play along.

"Well, maybe I like them that way." Deidara smirked, and then kissed her on her lips.

The girl, knowing she was beat, decided to go over to Sasuke's group.

Sasuke, happening to over hear her thoughts yelled over the crowd, "Get Away!"

She slumped her shoulders and left…

Meanwhile, Sakura was still trying to figure out what had happened. He only had to kiss her once, but why did he do it again??

Deidara looked at her, and she looked down, blushing furiously. He gently grabbed her chin and tilted it up.

"Thank you." He then started to lean in… Sakura could feel her eyes widen, and she also felt herself tilt her head forwards more.

Just as his lips ghosted over her's, they heard and unexpected clapping.

They looked over to where Temari was standing, and she was looking at a camera smirking. They could here a mumbled, "This is so going on YouTube!"

Sakura blushed and looked around. Many people were staring at them, with popcorn in their hands. Some kid yelled, "Why did you stop!?"

Sakura coughed and looked down.

Deidara gently caught her arm, and together they walked off the table.

Temari looked up at them. "So, does this mean you're a couple??"

Deidara was about to nod, but Sakura said something else, "We might be, but I have some things to sort out." She nodded and pulled away from Deidara. The bell rang, and she said, "Today at lunch, we need to talk."

Deidara gave a short nod, and walked toward the school.

Sakura couldn't help but get the feeling that he was mad at her. She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Just like old time, huh?" Sakura heard him chuckle.

"Yeah," she said, snuggling more into his neck, "just like old times."

Temari stood behind them with a video camera in her hand.

"Heheh, never mind YouTube, this is going on EBay!"

**XXXXXXXD**

A/N: _**Well… here's the chapter… I thought it was good!**_

_**Oh, and I am so sorry these are taking so long!! It's just coming as it goes… but starting now, I'm going to plan it out… I already have the ending out… AND IT IS SOOOO GOOD!! 8D**_

_**Well, the next chapter should be out soon!!**_

_**THAT'S A PROMISE!! XD**_

**_Aww, and i even added some fluff!! XD_**

_**Love, Deidararulez.**_

_**(cuz he does!!)**_


	5. Important Notice! i'm really sorry

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**_

_**Well hello peoples… I'm sorry these chapter stories are taking so long… I'm trying so hard, but things just aren't working… BUT I'm not going to just let this story go, I'm going to continue it for sure!!**_

_**But there is a reason why I'm not getting these out so much… my dad has **_

_**Moved on to heaven, and he was baptized in the hospital room… he wasn't responding to anything, so they pulled the plug to his breathing thing… I'm really sad over it, and I finally know what it means to have a broken heart, and the pain I feel… so please forgive me, I'm trying my hardest, trying to help my mom be happy, and to not be alone… I'm only 13, so… I don't know…**_

_**I'm just taking a tiny break… I need to clear my mind, and just to take deep breaths, and stay happy-ish…**_

_***so once again, I'm very sorry…**_

_**Please forgive me…**_

_**Love Deidararulez.**_


End file.
